


Let's Do It And Say We Didn't

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all had our fun at some point, and with people we may never see again, but not for me. I just so happen to run into a one night stand I had, and let's just say, it makes the whole situation somewhat inappropriate. What can I do but lie to make sure the truth never gets out? After all, I can't want her and she can't lose her job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do It And Say We Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the movie Easy A.

_**Part 1:** _ _The shudder inducing and clichéd, however totally true account, of the time I got drunk at a bar and slept with a woman._

I gave a loud sigh of exasperation as I strutted into school, trying to ignore the stares I was receiving. I used to be feared by everyone in this school. No one dared spread a rumor or mess with me in any way. All I had to do was spin my scissors around my finger in plain sight and they would bolt with their tail between their legs. I was the real life Tawny Walker Black everyone feared. Now, I was the trash talk of the school, all anyone wanted to gossip about. And it was all because one, little, overheard conversation and a loud mouth who I have yet to get revenge on for making it known in the first place. I knew I shouldn't have even brought it up in the first place. But let it be known, that I, Jade West, didn't regret a single minute of what that little conversation was about. So, let me just say that there are two sides to a story, and this is my side, the somewhat half assed lie one. But hey, what could I do but lie when something no one was supposed to hear had heard? It wasn't like I could gather everyone and make a threatening public announcement, so twisting the truth was all I could do.

"So wait, you're telling me that you snuck into a bar illegally?" Cat, my long time best friend, questioned me after I told her my story. I was leaning on the counter, waiting for her to touch up her face in the girl's bathroom. She had begged me to tell her what I did over the weekend so I told her in order to shut her up. Here's where all my trouble began.

"Yes, Cat," I confirmed with an irritated nod. I snipped off the tip of my hair with my scissors, trying to stay occupied during all this.

"And you hooked up with a  **woman**? Are you sure?" she questioned again. I rolled my eyes and huffed out a breath.

"Have you been paying any attention at all?" I demanded, glaring in her direction. She put her makeup back in her purse and turned away from the mirror to glance at me.

"Yeah, but it's just…it caught me off guard," she replied.

"Believe me, I didn't plan it either," I grumbled, going back to snipping at my hair. In fact, I had never even taken any interest in women until now.

"So are you going camping with me and my family over break?" she asked me hopefully, changing the subject as she often did, no matter how interesting it was. I grimaced at the thought of spending any more time with her crazy ass family. They were too weird to be true, and that's coming from someone like me.

"Uh, yeah, no, I can't. I'm going back out again," I quickly excused myself. She pouted.

"Are you lying?" she inquired next.

"No," I replied firmly, giving away no indication that I was. After the unexpected weekend I had I was looking forward to being at home. But if anyone asked, I was definitely going out.

"What was the woman's name?" she randomly inquired, changing the subject back again.

"Victoria," I responded, unintentionally looking away.

"Huh?" she said, not hearing well because I had spoken when my head was turned.

"Victoria, alright?" I repeated, slightly agitated I had to repeat myself.

"Oh, well, Victoria is a sexy name. Was she sexy?" Cat wondered. A smirk came to my face when I nodded.

"She was totally hot, sexy as hell, and I still can't believe she wanted me. I wonder how drunk she was. As a matter of fact, how drunk was I?" I tacked on as an afterthought. Cat giggled and shook her head.

"You're too much, Jade. How old was she? Did you even ask or do you not remember?" she quizzed next. I thought about that for a moment. It was a little hazy but I think she was somewhere in her twenties.

"I don't really remember. She was older though, I know that for sure," I eventually answered.

"Whoo, go Jade!" she cheered teasingly. I scoffed and pushed her while she laughed.

"I'm so jealous. I always wanted to hook up with an older guy. Lucky duck," she continued. I frowned at being called a duck but let it slide. I was feeling too good to really make a big deal out of it.

"Oh shut up. Come on, let's go to lunch and get you your chocolate milk," I stated, grabbing her by the wrist and heading for the door.

"Yay! Chocolate milk!" she celebrated. I rolled my eyes. We almost made it to the door when a stall opened behind us and closed with a bang, the sound echoing and making us freeze. Shit, who was in here and can I scare them into silence? We both turned to see Meredith walk up to the sink like she owned the place; which isn't all that great since we were in a bathroom. Cat instantly went on the defensive while I stiffened with a scowl on my face. Meredith glanced at us with what must have been a superior expression. To me she just looked constipated.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Cat demanded, her normally cheery tone dropping harshly. I smiled approvingly next to her.

"Nothing, just a couple of whores," Meredith replied scathingly as she washed her hands. She punctuated the response with a flick of her hands, sending water droplets on Cat who wiped it off with a frown. She then waltzed past us. Meredith was the student council chairman of some committee I couldn't care less about and the president of some other club I also couldn't care less about. All I knew about that club was that they were dedicated to shoving their beliefs down people's throats. I mean, who petitions to have our questionably satanic mascot changed to a beaver? Whatever. Like I said, I really couldn't give a shit. But now that she had heard it all, Meredith had a new cause to live, me. I knew just what she was going to do and I wish I had the ability to stop her but that chick has either got guts or is too stupid to believe I wouldn't shave her bald. Cat can attest to that yet Meredith still can't take a hint.

_**Part 2:** _ _The accelerated velocity of terminological exactitude._

Now that Meredith knew what went down last weekend, and knowing what a bitch she could be, the news of my lady loving traveled, in what is my obnoxious way of saying that lies travel fast. That being, the accelerated velocity of terminological inexactitude. And boy did my terminological inexactitude accelerate with velocity. Well, it wasn't really inexact since it was the truth, but for all Meredith knew, it was a lie. That's what I wanted it to be viewed as so that's what it would be. Anyway, the news traveled fast and I did my best to disregard it as fiction and not the fact that it was. To me, it was just some rumor an unhappy gank spread about me, despite it being true. Going to school was hell now either way. I walked down the halls feeling like I had a personal damn limelight. Every day just pissed me off and made me lash out more often. The annoying thing was, no one took me as seriously for some reason, like I had been demoted in their eyes. I growled at a group of gossiping freshman and turned around to see Meredith flounce up with one of her groupies. I grit my teeth and held my ground.

"Maybe next time, a certain  **somebody** , should be a little more careful of what she says in the water closet," she stated with a flare of that supposed superiority that I loathed.

"Yeah, about that, well, it's not actually what you think," I responded in a monotone, trying to show that I wasn't concerned. She looked at me with disbelief written all over her face.

"Look, can I speak to you alone?" I requested, shooting a glare at the groupie.

"Will you be ok?" she asked Meredith, like it was going to be a difficult task she had to conquer.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied. They did some kind of hand signal and then the girl left. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye!" I mocked to her with a hand raised. The girl gave me a glare over her shoulder and walked on while I smiled at getting a reaction before returning my attention to Meredith.

"What you heard in the bathroom the other day wasn't true at all. It's actually a funny story-" I began to lie when the grunch cut me off.

"Jade, that's your name, right?" she suddenly questioned. I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah, yeah, and you're Meredith. We've had nine classes together since Kindergarten. Ten if you count religion of other cultures which you didn't because you called it science fiction and refused to go," I snarked, yet she was unfazed, which pissed me off more.

"Yeah, listen, I'm not the one you have to answer to for your depraved behavior. There's a higher power that will judge you for your indecency," she stated confidently.

"Tom Cruise?" I continued to mock. Meredith just continued on, unamused.

"I just hope for your sake that God has a sense of humor," she responded.

"Oh, I have eighteen years of proof that he does," I replied with a nod of certainty and a fake smile.

"You've made your bed. I just hope for your sake that you've cleaned the sheets," she retorted, turning on her heel and walking away. I glared after her, hoping to burn a whole in the back of her head. I couldn't help getting the last word.

"And if I didn't?" I called after her, yet my words seemed to not make it to her as she embraced the groupie she was with like she just went through the toughest hardship of her life then embraced her brain dead boyfriend Ryder. I think he repeated high school twice. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Needless to say, Meredith kept spreading the rumor, or, what I deemed a rumor. My sexual exploits were now the talk of the school. No, well, there was that time back in junior high when I was in seven minutes of heaven with this guy, Beck, I think his name was. He chickened out and I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone that he did. I guess I was too much for him, even though I wasn't even as intimidating as I am now. See, no one cared that I "kissed" someone, but when I slept with someone it was a whole other thing. Great, now I'm a tramp. I should just go out and get a lower back tattoo and pierce something not on my face. Wait, I used to have a belly button piercing. Does that count? Whatever. No, I'm proud of myself for landing a hot chick for my first lay with a woman yet here's the whole school ruining it for me.

How was I supposed to properly enjoy it?  **And**  I'm covering it up because I don't want them to know? What the fuck? This couldn't go on anymore. I swear, being a girl in high school gets you so many labels. People hear you had sex once and bam, you're a bimbo. What the hell. Although, my lie but not lie put me on the map. Those too afraid to approach me were suddenly taking interest. I didn't care for any attention, but now that it was on me, I really couldn't turn it away. I kinda liked being on the map, desirable without the fear. Things weren't so bad until I walked into my literature class and learned that our teacher, Mr. Griffith, was involved in an accident and was unable to teach the rest of the year. I liked him. Sucks that he now has a broken leg and arm. But in his place was a new teacher who was more of a substitute. The reason everything changed was because the woman who walked in to teach our class just so happened to be the one who I had hooked up with that night. The words holy shit came to mind. Sure, I was a little tipsy, but I was positive it was her. There was no way I would forget a face like hers.

I couldn't help but sneak a text to Cat, giving her a short message that I had something to share after school. I then stashed my phone away just as Ms. Vega was making her rounds while she began her speech. God, her voice was great. I could listen to it all day. To top it off, she recognized me too because she froze when our eyes finally met. She snapped out of it quickly though and continued to address the class, explaining how long she was taking over for. Oh great, like it couldn't have gotten any worse than it was already. Maybe I spoke too soon because the book we were now going to read was the Scarlet Letter. Well, isn't that always the way? The books we read reflecting whatever's going on in our angsty, teenage, lives. Shit. I tuned back into one of our many lessons on this subject when Ms. Vega was in the middle of an explanation on the main character. I wondered if she was just as flustered about seeing me as I was. She may be since she kept averting her eyes from ever landing on me for more than a second. She wouldn't even call on me for anything. Wow, she was still hot as hell.

"What we have to realize is that Hester lived in an entirely different time. A time when, the worst crime a woman can commit, was in fact, adultery," she explained to the class. One of Meredith's groupies raised her hand.

"Melissa," Vega called on her.

"I think Hester was, excuse my language, a skank," she stated.

"A skank? So you don't think she was a victim at all?" Vega questioned, looking curiously at her student.

"Why should I? She brought it on herself," the annoying groupie stated before looking at me pointedly. I glared back.

"Perhaps  **you**  should embroider a red 'A' on your wardrobe you abominable tramp," she spat at me. The class gasped. My temper flared.

"Perhaps you should  **get**  a new wardrobe, you abominable twat," I seethed in return. The whole class gasped louder at my comeback. I had to admit, it wasn't my best line, but it was enough to land me in the principal's office. Damn. Hot, sexy, Vega, sending me to the principal. I couldn't even get mad at her. I should have been at least slightly peeved when I got there and had to deal with Meredith once again. I forgot she was an office aid as well. Did I ever get a break?

"Seems as if  **someone**  is on a downward spiral," she stated as she smashed her hand on what sounded like a stapler. I couldn't tell since she was behind me and I wasn't going to give her my direct attention. Even her task was bothering me.

"Seems as if  **someone**  is practicing the mundane activities she'll be saddled with the rest of her pathetic life," I snapped in return.

"I just hope for your sake that you had the good sense to-" she began but I cut her off.

"Don't worry, I used protection," I told her, raising my hand and holding up the same two fingers I had used excessively that night. She gasped in disgust and I could practically see the disdain and shock on her face. I chuckled under my breath, thoroughly amused.

"You're going to hell," she told me.

"Why? Your parents didn't use protection. Should they go to hell too? You know what, I don't even care if I went to hell. As long as you aren't there, I'll be perfectly fine," I shot back in response.

"I assure you, I  **won't** ," she replied, slamming her hand down once more on the abused tool she was using.

"Good," I answered. It was the one time I hoped she did go to heaven. Meredith began smacking the stapler rapidly now in her frustration and anger. I just sat there waiting my turn, listening to her anger escalate, and applauding myself for making her that way. At that moment a guy walked out of the principal's office followed by another with curly hair, glasses, and a bloody nose which he stemmed with a tissue. He glanced in my direction briefly before looking away and carrying on.

"West," principal Eikner called out. I looked to see him gesture at me to come in so I stood and followed him back into his office. We took a seat and he began.

"So, why am I just now seeing you? With language like this I would have thought you'd be in here years ago," he pointed out.

"It's just that, well, this is the first time this year that I've let my temper get to me-" I began but he shook his head and waved a slip of paper at me that contained the words I had said in class.

"This is foul," he stated.

"I know, I'm sorry, I guess," I somewhat agreed.

"Sorry you said it or sorry you got caught?" he asked me.

"Truthfully, sorry I got caught. I had every right to-" I started my rant.

"West," he warned.

"Fine, I'm sorry I said it," I redirected.

"If you use a word like this again in my school it'll be your last, you understand?" he sternly stated.

"Yes," I answered with a tense jaw.

"I mean, this isn't some school where nonsense occurs daily and no one does anything about it, let alone question it. This is a school of higher learning and must be treated so," he scolded.

"Yes sir," I agreed.

"Good. Now if you're sent to me one more time, you're going to be out of here. Am I making myself clear?" he demanded of me. I frown but nod.

"No, yeah, I got it. I mean, I got lost somewhere in the middle, but don't worry, I found my way back. I got it," I assured him while he just looked at me questionably.

"Detention after school tomorrow," he assigned, handing me a slip of paper which I fought to crumple in a tight grip.

"Now, get going," he dismissed. I got up and headed out without another word. My ass had been associated with many troublesome activities. I've gotten thrown in multiple situations because of my thieving ways and vengeful attitude but my ass has never gotten in any trouble by the principal until now. As I made my way across campus I passed Ms. Vega who was walking towards her car. I smiled slightly and headed in her direction.

"Hey Ms. Vega," I greeted simply. She glanced at me, somewhat anxiously, before the expression disappeared and she checked our surroundings before answering.

"Hello Jade. I'm sorry I had to send you to the principal's office but I think you should know better than to say things like that," she responded. My easy smile morphed into a scowl.

" **Me**? What about  **her**? She's the one who called me names and I didn't do anything!" I growled, gesturing to myself and then behind me in the general area that that stupid groupie could be at the moment.

"Exactly. You should know better. As for her…well, you didn't hear this from me, but I expected that from her," she clarified. Was it just me or was that a small smirk on her face? My own returned when I saw that it was. Ms. Vega glanced at me before stopping by what must have been her car.

"Get to class Jade. You don't want to be late," she told me. I waved away the comment and stepped closer to her as she moved to drop a heavy bag full of papers in her trunk. When she turned around she jumped a little at my proximity.

"Vega, I wanted to ask you about that night," I said under my breath. Her eyes darted around again and her brows creased, making her nose crinkle in the most attractive and adorable way. My eyes fell to her lips to see her biting her bottom one lightly. I longed to be back in the position we were that night.

"Jade," her terse voice broke through my thoughts. My eyes went back to hers to see that they were guarded. Just by the tone of her voice I knew I had to step away and drop the topic, but I would find a way to bring it up again.

"Fine, see you around," I said with a nod, turning away and striding to class. My teeth clenched and then I sighed. Why the hell did she seem to wind me up without even trying? I went to class but didn't pay attention. By the end of the day Cat caught up to me, jostling the arm I held my coffee in before making her way around me to walk on my other side. My brows came together before smoothening out when I saw that she had something to say.

"You wanna know what I heard today?" she asked as soon as she could. I rolled my eyes but said nothing which was my way of giving the go ahead. I took a drink of coffee as she began.

"Is it true?" she began vaguely.

Is what true? That I slept with a woman older than me? Yes. Didn't we already establish this?" I responded with a quirked brow. I knew Cat sometimes couldn't remember the simplest things, but come on, the whole school was buzzing about it so she couldn't have forgotten. Plus, it was her fault the school even knew. Had she waited until we were in my room none of this would have happened; but no, she was just too damn impatient and I was too damn intolerant of it.

"No, not that! The one where you got suspended for calling that chick a bad word and then punching her in the left boob," she stated. I stopped to look at her.

"I worry about the way information circulates at this school," I mumbled before taking another drink and continued walking to my car.

"Look, can I tell you something?" I asked her once we were safely seated inside. I checked to make sure all the windows were up just for precaution.

"Like the fact that you'll never stop being such a badass? I think I'm in love with you. But not like, romantic love, more like sister love," she rambled from the passenger seat.

"Ok," I ground out, sensing that she wasn't going to stop yet so there was no use saying more.

"Please tell me you at least left a mark on her," she continued.

"It's not true," I told her.

"Really? Oh, oh! It was the  **right** one wasn't it?" she corrected. I just shook my head and held the bridge of my nose.

"Can you listen to me for one second?" I demanded while Cat mimicked me punching someone.

"Ok, look, it didn't happen," I emphasized. Cat stopped her punching to look at me.

"Oh, yeah right. Jade you always get in fights," she disregarded. I sighed but shrugged, opting to drop it when she moved to turn on the radio which turned off our conversation. When we got to my place we headed to my room to chat and finish homework. I sat in my customary chair at my desk while Cat spread out all her stuff on the floor then sat in the middle of it leaning against my bed. We were working silently, music playing in the background, when I set my pen aside and cleared my throat.

"So, uh, the new teacher I have. It's her," I began carefully.

"Who?" she replied distractedly, taking some time to look up from her text book.

"Victoria, Victoria is a fucking teacher and she's teaching my class!" I stated, still unable to believe the odds.

"No way! Are you sure?" she said with just as much disbelief.

"Hell yes I'm sure! I don't think I'd forget a pretty face," I replied.

"You never do," she agreed.

"Nope," I said with a spin of the chair I was sitting in. I dug my boot in the carpet to stop so that I was facing her again.

"So what are you gonna do?" she wondered.

"Play it cool of course," I answered her.

"You aren't going to try anything are you?" she questioned next, looking at me dubiously. I could practically hear the accusatory tone in her voice. No matter what I told myself, Cat knew what I would really do. I wanted to deny that I would try to get Vega alone again but Cat and I both knew that I wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Now, why would I do that?" I scoffed, looking away. My mind was already wandering.

"Jade…" she began to scold.

"Ok, maybe not at  **school** …" I rephrased.

"Jade!" she full on reprimanded now.

"What?" I exclaimed, raising a hand.

"You're so ridiculous," she said with a shake of her head.

"I know," I accepted with a shrug.

"Oh my gosh, so then, is that why you were all up in Ms. Vega's face earlier today?" she interrogated. I just looked at her with my trademark smirk and she gasped.

"You're going to get in so much trouble if anyone finds out," she whispered. I stood from my chair and sat next to her, exuding false calm. When I was where I needed to be without alarming her I quickly shushed her with an arm around her shoulder and my hand over her big mouth, pulling her close.

"No one will put two and two together as long as you keep your mouth  **shut** , ok?" I harshly whispered close to her. She nodded and I released her then stood to sit back at my desk.

"Well, it's not like you lack allure. I bet you could get her attention unintentionally, so just, be careful," she warned. I laughed and leaned back in my chair.

"Cat, I never do anything unintentionally. I always do them with compete intention," I told her. Cat just sighed. She went home late, having gotten picked up by her crazy brother, and then I turned in for bed. The next day I had detention. Who I had to serve it with didn't make me any happier but it was best not to get in more trouble for tormenting the dweeb. We were assigned to clean up the school, starting with the cafeteria. I hated cleaning and I hated cleaning anything besides my room even more. Stupid budget cuts.

"Aren't there child labor laws against this?" Robbie complained once again. I growled under my breath but answered.

"Not at this school. The principal is like the captain of the ship in international waters," I responded, rubbing out a mysterious substance on the floor with the mop.

"We haven't really talked in a while. You know, I don't care what you have to say but I'm stuck here with you so start talking and entertain me," I told him.

"In that case, I'm crushing it. Everything went according to plan. I want to be in detention!" he yelled in the direction of the open door. I rolled my eyes and fought back a smile.

"Yeah, why  **are**  you here? I mean, from the amount of blood gushing from your nose I thought you were the bullied?" I pointed out, stopping to lean on the mop and look to him.

"Yeah, but principal Eikner is a homophobe which is why I called him a fascist," he stated matter-of-factly. I went back to mopping with a shrug.

"So the rumors are true," I remarked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied, standing with the mop at his side, his eyes on me behind his wide glasses.

"Sure you don't. Take it from me Robbie, I can tell when someone's gay," I revealed with a one sided smirk. I stopped to look at him just in time to catch his realization.

"So the rumors  **are**  true," he reiterated my earlier question. I just raised an amused brow at him and went back to cleaning. He smiled and went back to work too. After the cafeteria we went out to spray down the courts. Robbie kept up the flow of conversation and I carried on with it reluctantly while I pushed a brush across the ground.

"So about that rumor concerning you. Is it true she was like, forty or something?" he questioned. I glared at him.

"No, she was no more than, like, twenty five, ok. That's pushing it dude," I responded.

"Well, I also heard she gave you something," he hinted.

"Ew, no. People are sick," I stated.

"Tell me about it," he agreed. When we were done with the courts we had to move on to the bathrooms which were covered in writing and graffiti. I was in one stall, adding to the art instead of cleaning it up with a sharpie I carried around for that reason, and Robbie was in another, his flapping yap still going strong, to my annoyance.

"You know, sometimes I feel like this rumor is actually real," Robbie's voice drifted to me. The fact that I was here well after school had ended and no one was around was the only reason I answered truthfully. That, and I was sure Robbie wouldn't blab because I'm pretty sure I scare the shit out of him enough to keep it to himself.

"It is," I confirmed.

"What?" he said, slightly surprised.

"The woman I slept with. It's true. I only made it sound like a rumor," I confessed.

"Wait, you turned it into a rumor?" he made sure. I sighed, capped my sharpie, pocketed it, and wiped at a sharpie drawing of a body part I was tired of seeing everywhere.

"Yeah," I confirmed again.

"And you're letting people believe that? Why are you trying to hide the truth? I thought you wouldn't care," he pointed out. I tossed my blue highlighted black hair over my shoulder and out of my face with a flick of my head. I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, well, let's just say keeping all the nasty details to myself is better than letting everyone know," I replied.

"So do you consider yourself a slut?" he inquired.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Never mind," he hurriedly took it back.

"We may be stuck here and I may be letting you speak but don't get comfortable," I threatened him. He squeaked in fright and I smirked at his reaction.

"Plus, maybe you should take your own words to heart,  **Rob** ," I spat.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, his voice echoing as it rose a little in pitch.

"Why haven't  **you**  come clean? Huh?" I demanded. He stayed quiet before answering.

"What? So you want me to stop hiding and just come out? I'll get worse flak than I'm getting now!" he disagreed.

"And what do you think I'd get if everyone knew I'm bi and prefer older women, huh? I respect your silence so respect mine. Deal?" I snapped at him.

"Deal," he grumbled. I nodded and went back to cleaning. The silence only lasted so long what with my thoughts constantly bothering me.

"Maybe it'll be hard, but these people we call peers might be on to something. Why not just say who we are and not be ashamed? Take Meredith for instance. She thinks she's some goody two shoes when really she's a bitch," I said, walking out of the stall and cleaning up at the sink. Robbie followed me out to stand next to me.

"Nah, I really think she's a goody two shoes. She just goes about it wrong," he corrected.

"No, she's just a bitch. Everyone knows it. I bet she knows it too but she's in denial," I confirmed hatefully.

"You know, there are some of us who are just trying to blend into the crowd. Not everyone is willing to be out and proud," he responded.

"Well, do everything you can to blend in or decide not to care," I advised with a glance at him in the reflection of the mirror. He stared back at me studiously.

"I can't decide if you're a genius or a lunatic," he admitted.

"They sorta go hand in hand," I replied. He nodded and then walked away. I pondered over our conversation while I followed him out. The next day I spent it hanging in my room with Cat.

"So have you decided whether you're going to get Ms. Vega in bed again?" she mentioned, her innocent voice catching me off guard. I scoffed and rolled over on my back, laying spread eagle on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. Cat was sitting at my desk this time.

"The more I want to, the more I think I should just leave it alone. It was a one night stand and nothing more. Even though she was a really good lay for my first time with a woman," I mumbled, thinking back to a previous boyfriend I had who really didn't get the job done for me. Wasn't it that dude, Beck? How did that happen? Whatever.

"Oh come on. Why are you so…cavalier, about all this? Usually you just take what you want. Now you aren't even trying. What gives?" she demanded. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"The crappy thing about that is I want to but I know I shouldn't. I don't know why I suddenly care about what others think but…" I muttered.

"I think-" she began but I cut her off, knowing she would most likely be right and I didn't want to hear it. She knew me well enough to pin me down and I hated it.

"No one cares what you think," I snapped at her. She stood and plopped down next to me.

"I think that you care what  **she**  thinks about you, not what  **others**  think about you," she hurriedly explained. I rolled away from her, hating that she was of course right again.

"I don't care what you think," I replied weakly. She leaned over me so that she could see me better. I closed my eyes, petulant.

"How about I tell you that someone said you were with three girls in a Jacuzzi?" she questioned. I finally gave her my attention. The rumor mill was really churning wasn't it?

"Really? Huh, sounds like too much work," I eventually replied, waving it away. I felt her shrug.

"I guess that's better than getting it on with some old lady," I mentioned.

"Ew, who said that?" Cat asked.

"You know that Robbie kid?" I replied.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"That's what somebody told him," I continued.

"Isn't he a homo?" she wondered. I nodded.

"Yeah," I responded. At that moment my phone went off. Cat got off me and I picked up my phone to answer it.

"Well speak of the devil. I was just talking about you with my friend Cat," I spoke into the device. Yeah, I gave Robbie my number. Hey, I may find him annoying, but us freaks had to stick together, right?

"You know Cat. She's perpetually hyper and stashes candy in her bra. Yeah, ok, right," I said with a nod, fending off Cat who took interest in the conversation now that it was about her. I hung up and then pushed her away.

"That's my identifier? The one who stashes candy in her bra?" she pouted.

"Yep, but he doesn't care. He actually thinks it's a good idea," I told her.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"No, no one does," I said in a deadpan. She went back to pouting but I ignored her and fell over on my bed again. Cat returned to leaning on me.

"He wants to talk to me about something," I told her.

"Maybe he wants to borrow an outfit?" she wondered. I glanced at her with furrowed brows and shook my head. It couldn't get any more complicated, but the next day, things took a turn for the scandalous.

_**Part 3:** _ _A lady's firm stand and a gentleman's forced acceptance._

Robbie came over to my house and I reluctantly let him in. He wanted to talk to me about something, which I most likely wouldn't care about, but I might as well hear him out. If whatever he wanted was easy to do then he would be in debt and owe me something in return. I'm glad my parents weren't around because I was tired of them trying to get me to find another boyfriend again. I had a feeling they knew I dug chicks as well as guys but they hoped a guy would be the one I settled on.

"This is where the magic happens. And by magic, I mean nothing besides maybe having Cat over and thinking she's magical. So what do you want?" I stated as we entered my room. I sat heavily on my bed and looked to Robbie who came in after me, glancing around uncertainly at his surroundings.

"D-do you wanna go out with me?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" I spat, standing up. He took a step back but continued.

"I-I mean, like, do you wanna be…my girlfriend?" he went on. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, Robbie, you told me you were gay, remember?" I reminded him.

"True, but you said I should come out. I'm not ready to, so…" he hinted.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean ask me out! Go ask someone else!" I commanded.

"Do you wanna have sex with me or not?" he questioned boldly.

"That's it!" I yelled, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Look here,  **buddy** , I don't know what you're getting at but you better explain now before I stab you with my scissors!" I threatened. He flinched away.

"No, I know I'm doing this all wrong, but-" he tried to say but I wasn't having it.

"And you know I like chicks more than dudes. Besides, if I was gonna do a guy it sure as hell wouldn't be you," I cut in.

"So then when you made your truth a lie you made people think you did something when you really 'didn't'. So maybe I could just say I had sex but really I didn't," he explained.

"Yeah, you could say that," I nodded along, loosening my grip a little. He nodded and hummed thoughtfully. It was then when I understood where he was going with this.

"Oh no. Fuck no," I said, pushing him away with a shake of my head.

"No,  **no** ,  _no_ ,  _ **no**_ , NO," I exclaimed over his constant pleading.

"Just think about it! Think about it! We could help each other out! I can keep my gayness a secret and you can show everyone you're still interested in dudes!" he yelled over me.

"No," I stated firmly.

"Just one good imaginary bonk!" he begged once more.

"You're crazy. No, you're on crack, and not the good kind," I grumbled, beginning to pace.

"Please," he began again.

"You know what, this is not the answer,  **at all** ," I sternly stated.

"I'll pay you whatever you want," he offered.

"I don't want your money Robbie. Why don't you just do what I did and lie?" I retorted.

"No one will believe me," he said with certainty. I stared at him with my arms crossed.

"You don't understand. I'm tormented every day. It feels like I'm being suffocated. And sure, we can sit and fantasize about it all we want, about how things are gonna be different one day, but it's today and it sucks, alright. And there's only one way around it and your smart enough to think about it so please, just help me, because I can't take another day of this. I don't know what I'll do," he stammered out, voice cracking a little. I sighed and shook my head. I didn't want what he said to affect me but it did.

"Fine. How about I hook you up?" I offered.

"How will you do that?" he wondered.

"Trust me, I've got it covered," I reassured him with a smack to his arm which was supposed to be a pat but I couldn't manage it.

"See ya at the salt mines," I said to him in farewell. Robbie left my house jumping and skipping and generally doing a bad job of looking straight. I called up Cat and shared my idea with her. She wasn't on board at first but then I promised her Freezy Queen every Friday for a month. She could even order whatever she wanted. After that she agreed without hesitation to pretend to sleep with Robbie at the party that would be going on tomorrow night. With that, my job was done. Hearing from Cat after the party was over was interesting to say the least. Cat surprisingly hit it off with Robbie. The two sound like good friends now. Cat thought the whole thing was funny and giggled through most of it. I couldn't blame her.

But still, they made it believable enough that when Robbie walked out of the room all the guys instantly accepted him. After the call from Cat my mom came in with a gift Robbie had dropped off. The long box contained a toy of the vibrating variety and I laughed. Maybe Robbie wasn't such a dweeb after all. He had some humor I could appreciate. Now that I think about Cat easily doing that favor for Robbie without caring what others would think, I wondered why it was so hard for me to do the same. Not pretend to screw Robbie, but I mean, admit to what I had done. Hell, maybe even have fun with the situation. With my mind made up I went to sleep, looking forward to school tomorrow. The next day I dressed to impress and waltzed down the halls to class while everyone stared like it was their job.

"What's your problem?" I asked an overly interested fellow student. Before he could even answer I spoke again.

"You know what, it was a rhetorical question. I don't really wanna know," I snubbed him, pushing my way past. I heard his sound of disbelief and smirked. The day continued in that way until I sauntered into Ms. Vega's class early. Her posture went rigid and her eyes widened slightly but then she adopted a stern expression to mask the desire in her brown gaze. She blocked me from my seat with a hand on my desk.

"What are you doing?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing. What, I can't dress nice?" I answered innocently. Strained silence fell between us before she moved away.

"I hope you didn't forget that the essays are due soon," she told me, taking a seat at her desk just as a few students walked in. I smiled in her direction before taking out the needed supplies. I wasn't usually so attentive but today I made sure to give Vega all my attention. It seemed to irk her somewhat but she carried on well enough not to raise attention to how uncomfortable she really was. At the end of class was when I decided to mess with her a little more. As soon as the last student left I made my way over to her. She was at the back of the room, organizing the books all her classes throughout the day had just thrown there. I made sure I was almost pressed against her so that when she turned she was trapped between me and the counter. She gasped and tried to step back but hit the counter. I moved with her so that no space remained between us.

"Jade…" she warned me, voice dipping low to sound authoritative but it just served to remind me how husky it could get when she was turned on.

"Yes Vega?" I answered, my hand moving to lightly grip her by the waist. The other reached past her to rest on the counter behind her.

"We're in the middle of school and I'm your teacher. Kindly step back," she requested, her jaw tense with every word she spoke. I ignored her.

"So why did you take an interest in me? Do you like young women?" I inquired, my own voice lowering as I gazed heatedly into her eyes.

"I mistook you for a college student," she explained.

"Easy mistake," I mumbled, leaning closer.

"And so is this one," she challenged. I paused and leaned back, seeing the relief in her expression, but I could also detect that underlying desire, so I let her go, for now. She removed herself and headed straight for the door. She looked like she would gladly leave all her stuff as long as she was far removed from me. I couldn't let her go just yet though. I cut through the desks and blocked her from the exit. I then backed her against the wall so that she was pressed up against it and I was pressed against her. My left hand found her waist again and my right was placed on the wall by her head. She was breathing a little shallow and I enjoyed the effect I had on her.

"So I see you're  **that**  kind of person. Where's the chivalry I saw before?" she taunted, her spunky attitude finally making an appearance. I smirked, happy to see more of the woman I met that night.

"Chivalry only exists in eighties movies. Plus, this is me you're dealing with. When I want something, I get it," I whispered, my lips gracing her jaw briefly. Her eyes began to smolder at the smallest of contact between us. Her lips were slightly parted and I wanted nothing more than to seal them with my own.

"I can see that," she whispered in return, her eyes boring into mine. I could feel how tense, how responsive, her body wanted to be; which told me she was holding back.

"So are you going to stop me? Or do you want it just as bad?" I remarked. I quirked a challenging brow and smirked. Vega matched it, making me shudder. I couldn't drag this out anymore. My lips found hers and my body eagerly fit against her. My hand tightened on her waist while her arms slowly wrapped around mine. The kiss held strong after she began to respond and then I was forcing my way into her mouth, my tongue sliding with hers. She groaned and let her hands stroke over my back. The hand on her moved to the small of her back while the other cupped her cheek. I pulled back panting to look into her eyes. There was no reluctance now. I smiled and so did she; a go ahead if I ever saw one.

My mouth met hers again and my arm drew her in more, causing my hips to meet hers. She moaned into my mouth and then her hands were now on my ass. I gasped my pleasure when she squeezed and ground my hips into her again. I pulled away from her lips to kiss over her jaw then down her neck. I nipped a little as my right hand left her face to drift down her body teasingly. I rested it on her thigh and then moved down along it. Her breath hitched in her throat and her grip on me tightened. I found the hem of her skirt and slipped under it so I could feel her warm, smooth skin. I skimmed up, taking the material with me. I breathed heavily on her neck, anxious to get to my destination, but as soon as I moved higher with my fingers on her inner thigh, she stopped me.

"Wait, not here," she panted.

"So you want to? Just not here?" I inquired cockily, a smirk in place.

"Jade," she growled. I bit my lip at the sound and rolled my hips into her. She moaned but clasped a hand over her mouth. Her hand then fell to my shoulder when she was sure she would remain quiet.

"Where then?" I demanded, my lips brushing hers before my teeth bit at her bottom lip.

"My place. Leave me your number and I'll give you my address," she said in surrender. I grinned and drew a teasing circle on her thigh.

"See, that wasn't so hard," I mumbled. She surprised me by yanking me into another kiss that dominated my mouth. I was the one groaning now. She flipped our position so that I was the one held to the wall now. Her hands were buried in my hair and mine were on her ass. She slipped her thigh between my legs and pressed closer. I bit my lip and whimpered, internally pissed that she had this much control of me.

"Your only window of opportunity is Saturday. This can't happen again," she whispered harshly in my ear. I nodded and she released me to step away. She didn't even spare me a glance as she returned to her desk. I ran my hand through my hair in an attempt to fix it and she fixed her lipstick with help from a small mirror. I wiped at my own lips, removing the evidence of what we had done. We both looked slightly flustered but nothing more. When I was sure I was in control of my hormones again I made my way to the door. I grabbed my bag and was just about to open it when the guidance counselor of the school, Mr. Harris, opened the door. We both skid to a halt so that we didn't crash. He was just as quick to get in the door as I was to get out.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, looking away. He stepped to the side and I slipped out. I felt like he was there to chew out Vega, but what did I know? I stayed a little longer, hidden by the wall, to see what I could overhear. The door took a while to close so all I heard was Harris questioning why I was there and Vega's response that I had gotten in trouble during class and was copying from the dictionary. Nice save, but why did he sound so accusatory? Or maybe that was jealousy? I didn't have a clue, but with my inability to hear the conversation now that the door was closed, I left. I couldn't keep the smile off my face the rest of the day.

_**Part 4:** _ _How I, Jade West, went from assumed cougar hunter to a home-wrecker._

I don't know how this particular rumor began but I didn't like how close it was to the truth. Apparently, Harris was actively seeing Vega and they had been together for a few months now. I never knew that but it sure did open my eyes to what she was doing with me. Why was she out that night at a bar picking someone up if she had a boyfriend? Hell if I know, but it explained why he was suddenly so moody as of late. Students that were sent to see him left his office having to listen to his problems instead of the other way around. Now the rumor mill, which again, isn't all that incorrect, is churning out information about their supposed affair. Now, to me, it isn't anyone's place to talk about a relationship between two grown adults. But seeing as I was the one she was having an affair with, I kinda felt like it should be my business too. Anyway, on Wednesday I was curious when I was called into the guidance counselor's office. I entered cautiously and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Hey West, how's it going?" he greeted me.

"Hi, um, so, what am I in for?" I asked him.

"Don't make it sound like you're in jail. I just wanted to see how you're doing and make sure all these rumors aren't getting to you," he replied.

"Oh, in that case, I'm perfectly fine. Ok, I gotta go," I hurriedly stated before standing up but he stopped me when he stood and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Now hold on. I just want to tell you that, despite what you kids think is cool, I want you to keep in mind that your actions could have major repercussions on others too. Just keep that in mind, ok?" he told me. I didn't know if he was talking about what I had Cat do, or if he was talking about what I was doing with his girlfriend. Although, I don't know how he would have found any of that out so I dismissed it.

"Yeah, I'll remember that," I said with a nod. He smiled and I left. That wasn't awkward at all. So, Saturday finally came around and I left home to meet up with my teacher for a day of fun at her house. Although I was looking forward to it there was that stupid, very tiny, voice in my head reminding me that she was taken and I was helping her cheat on a guy who I didn't really see deserved what was being done to him. But like I said, that voice was small, and my need for her was way too strong, so I continued to her house. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Hello Jade," she greeted with a light smile, opening the door a little further so I could enter. I brushed past her and she shut the door behind me. She led me to her living room where she sat me down and left to get us something to drink. When she returned it was to set a mug of coffee on the small table in front of me. She set down a container of sugar and a spoon next to it.

"I love coffee," I commented, beginning to make it how I liked it. Two scoops, nothing more.

"I know. That's the first thing you made yourself the next morning. You said you only liked sugar but I didn't see how much you put since all I wanted to do was run out the door," she mumbled, guilt in her tone. After our steamy night of fun Vega ended up sleeping over at my house. She refused to take me to her house and I offered mine since my parents were out on a mini vacation. Every morning I needed my daily intake of coffee and she had noticed.

"So you were in a hurry because he was waiting at home for you, right?" I questioned her knowingly. That had to be the only reason. She seemed to know who I meant without further explanation. She also looked like she wasn't going to answer but then she nodded subtly.

"Yeah. He said he was going to see me that night but I didn't want to see him after the jerk he had been the past week. So I went out to forget him for a while and ran into you," she confessed.

"Ah, I see. So, was I good? Did I make you forget?" I teased playfully, reaching over to nudge her shoulder with a wink. She held back her smile but quickly gave up, laughing at my antics.

"You were, um, you were great," she admitted shyly. I laughed while she blushed.

"Great, because that was my first time," I told her. She looked completely shocked.

"What?! Like your very first time?" she asked me incredulously.

"No, I'm not a virgin, but that was the first time I slept with a woman," I clarified. She looked a little less shocked but still unconvinced.

"Wow, but you were, uh, you-god…just, do me a favor and stick this pillow in my face until I asphyxiate and die," she muttered, hiding her face in the pillow in embarrassment. I took a gulp of the coffee, noting how good it tasted, and then set it down before sitting next to her. I removed the pillow from her face, set it aside, and then brushed back her hair gently to cup her face in my hands. I stared into her eyes, looking for permission I never cared to ask for before. She offered a smile and then leaned in to kiss me. Her hands quickly rid me of my shirt and then they were on me, warm and teasing. I groaned and she pushed me onto my back. I held her close and connected our lips again, my hands sneaking up her shirt. She pressed into my eagerly exploring hands and moaned. Her mouth left mine to travel to my neck where she alternated from licks to bites that verged on painful.

"Oh shit, y-you remember," I gasped. She chuckled slyly and bit me again. I sucked in a breath and then pushed her back so I could yank off her shirt. I tossed it and then pushed her back further so I could get out from under her. She looked confused until I grabbed her by the wrist and towed her to the hall where she understood and took the lead. She pulled me into her room and I resumed our kiss while backing her towards the bed. Once she was under me I kissed a spot behind her ear tenderly.

"You want this, right? You want me?" I whispered in her ear, voice sultry. I felt her tremble, and just as she knew I loved biting, I knew that she liked words breathed into her ear.

"Yes Jade. I want you," she confirmed.

"Good," I replied, my hands sliding down to pull her pants off. She followed my lead and then we were both bare to each other once again. This time around we weren't drunk though. It didn't matter since we had talked so much that night before getting drunk and then afterwards we shared even more about ourselves. I felt an attraction to her I never had with anyone else and I hoped she felt the same for me. We spent hours pleasuring each other until we were satisfied, our bodies slick with sweat but never ceasing to move against the other. My mouth found her shoulder where I bit down to hold in my scream of ecstasy for the third orgasm I experienced from her. She grunted from the pain but didn't move away. When the wave of pleasure dissipated I shoved her over impatiently and worked to even the score. The feel of her slim body writhing under me was beautiful. Her moans were music to my ears. I kissed under her jaw and held my lips there when she finally let go for me. I kissed her lips once more and then laid down next to her. I gathered her in my arms and held her close to me.

"I think it's my turn to stay. Is that ok?" I asked her, my voice raspy with fatigue. She hummed her positive reply and wound her arms around me. I smiled and reached down to snag the blankets. She saw what I was trying to do and helped me pull it up to cover us. I wasn't really a fan of cuddling but Vega couldn't get enough of it so I didn't mind going along with it. She was just too warm and addicting to deny. I had the best sleep of my life that night. When morning came I woke up to an empty bed. I had a moment of disappointment that she left until I remembered that I was in her house, in her bed, so she was still here. That's right, I was the one to stay. I grinned and slid out of bed to throw on some clothes, which was really just my underwear and bra. I walked into the kitchen, led by the smell of breakfast. I leaned on the archway and cocked my hip, staring at Vega who was at the stove wearing nothing but her underwear and my button up. She looked hot in my clothes.

"Hey," I greeted simply, just to get her attention.

"Morning," she replied, glancing over at me and then doing a double take when she saw me. I chuckled and walked over to wrap my arms around her shoulders from behind. I nuzzled her jaw and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I really hope some of that is for me. I kinda wanna hang around longer," I said in her ear. She shivered and smiled brightly.

"Oh, it is," she reassured me.

"Awesome," I replied, kissing her again on the cheek before letting her go.

"Put some clothes on," she chastised.

"Oh, like you did?" I shot back. She blushed a little but motioned for me to leave. I rolled my eyes but walked into the living room to scoop up her shirt. I slipped it on and laughed.

"What's up?" she asked me, walking out to place two plates on her round dining table.

"Your shirt," I replied. She looked over at me and her eyes immediately went down to my chest where I was snugly confined by her shirt. I headed over to her and grabbed her by the chin to push up her face so that she met my eyes.

"I know, you love them, but my eyes are up here," I teased. She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss me just as softly. When we parted she rested her forehead on mine.

"Why are you suddenly accepting of me now?" I questioned her curiously.

"I dunno. I haven't over-analyzed it. I'm just going with it," she replied. I chuckled and stepped away to take a seat. She sat down too and we ate while holding small talk. I spent half my time truly enjoying the food because the other half of my attention was solely on her. Afterwards we dressed properly and then I had to go. We made it to the entrance hallway when I looked at her one last time and was drawn in by her kind smile. I pushed her against the wall and kissed her with as much care as I could. Her arms wound around my neck and mine found her waist. A knocking sound reached my ears along with a voice but I couldn't find it in me to care with Vega's lips so ardent against my own. We were caught in the middle of our little good bye make out when the door opened. Vega pulled back and we both looked to Harris standing frozen in the doorway.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, completely taken off guard. I released Vega and took a step away from her, biting my lip. I could taste her, more potent than the food we had just eaten.

"A-Andre, hold on," she tried to calm him but I could see he was building to a breaking point. It was then I noticed the roses in his hand. He must have come to apologize for whatever he had done or maybe even just stopped by to visit her and all he got was this scene.

"Get out of here punk," he growled at me. Had I been more reserved I would have left, but I didn't like the tone in his voice. I'm the type to take my punishment proudly, because most likely I deserved it, but I didn't do it in humble silence. That was something I didn't stand for. No, I was loud in my convictions. It was no different here. I didn't care who he was.

"You know, you don't own her. Obviously she wasn't happy in this arrangement. She's made her choice. So, what's  **your**  choice?" I demanded of him, stepping up to face him. He grabbed my already wrinkled button up and pushed me out the door.

"This doesn't concern you anymore," he spat at me. I stumbled from the rough handling but pushed my way back inside with a shove to his chest.

"I have every right to be here. This is between all of us. I'm not a little kid you can just dismiss. So go sit down and we can talk this out like adults," I responded firmly.

"No, you know what, I'm tired of this. I tried everything to get closer to you Tori. I really did, but you're so closed off. Is it me? Is it because I'm a guy? Because you clearly don't mind sleeping with her," he interrogated with a jab of his thumb at me. Vega flinched and averted her eyes under his tirade. I could tell she wasn't a fighter and would rather avoid conflict but I didn't care. I was the one who usually started a conflict, so I stepped in, literally. I blocked her from his view and stared him down.

"I think you're the one who should go. You can cool off and then come back when you aren't trying to bite her head off," I suggested tersely.

"No, how about I just break it off here. Screw this. There's no use trying to appeal to you when it's not me, it's you. It almost makes me feel less guilty for cheating on you," he revealed. Vega gasped and rage settled in me. I threw a wild punch at his face and he fell back. I rushed to punch him again when he quickly put distance between us by stepping outside and Vega grabbed at my wrists.

"You bastard! You cheated on her first and you had the gall to act like you were the victim here? She doesn't need you anyway!" I shouted at him. He looked at Vega one last time and then walked away with a shake of his head. He threw the flowers on the walk way and climbed in his car. I watched him drive off before returning to Vega who had let me go and was now leaning on the wall, silently crying. I pulled her into my arms and held her. When she was able to move we relocated to the living room where she told me the story of her difficult childhood and teen years while I listened and chopped up the discarded roses with a pair of scissors. Vega's past was riddled with unacceptance from her parents. Her sister was the only one who supported her.

Growing up was hard because while all her friends looked for boyfriends and talked about boys she was the only one halfheartedly going along with it. She never really fit in. And while she liked men, she just liked the thought of women better. She had tried to fit in but could never do it, even now. It sounded a lot like my own past. The only difference was that my parents didn't care about me to begin with and I didn't have a chill sibling I could go to. I comforted her a little while longer and then she insisted that I head home before it got too late in the day. I didn't want to, seeing as there was nothing for me at home, but I eventually listened. I hugged her to me tightly and she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"I'll always be there for you if you need me," I told her, honest for once. She looked at me with an unstable smile but nodded.

"Thank you," she replied. I held her face in my hands and kissed her gently then let go to head out. She walked me to my car and stood outside to watch me go. I returned home and buried myself in music and work so I didn't think too much on the fact that I may have possibly hurt Vega by ending her relationship with Harris. They may be going through tough times but they might have made up and moved on. She could have been happy with him, but then I came along. Damn, what is this feeling? It's like I'm sad for someone. Is that a thing? Am I going crazy? No, I'm just falling for someone. That's never happened to me. Cat was the only person I could say that I honestly loved, the only thing close to a sibling who was always with me. Could Vega be that other person I could trust? I wanted her to be so I had no choice but to try and see. After all, she needed someone too and I was happy to be that person.

_**Part 5:** _ _Not with a fizzle, but with a bang._

Drama, drama, drama. That's what I expected to find when I returned to school. I was mildly surprised to hear that Harris quit and didn't rat us out. Maybe he was a good guy, but he just came off as a jerk? Who am I to judge? Anyway, it was refreshing to be back and I was thoroughly entertained when Cat told me about the date she had with Robbie. He had asked her out, still trying to play it straight, but halfway through Cat called him out on it, laughing at the fact that he wasn't doing a very good job hiding his gayness. She promised not to tell anyone if he didn't want her to and they continued the date as friends. I think it would do Cat some good to have someone else to hang out with besides me, someone who was a little more wacky like her. Plus, I needed more time for myself anyway.

I learned from Vega that Harris didn't really take care of her in the way she needed. He was more into his work than her. I'm determined to correct that so I needed more time to explore that dynamic between us. I had to give her the time and affection she deserved. What I found absolutely hilarious was that the guy Robbie did eventually go out with when he was ready. It was that guy, Beck, who didn't want to kiss me during seven minutes of heaven. That explains some things. It looked like he was hiding just as much as I had been. I was happy for them. But now, with everything that happened, I was ready to move on too. I was done pretending I was something I wasn't. I decided I wanted to let everyone know, all at once, who I am and what I prefer, so I went to Vega to see if she had any ideas.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I demanded. She shrugged and reached up from where she was laying in my lap to tuck back a lock of my hair. I glared down at her, trying to stay firm while looking into her eyes which were covered by her glasses. She claimed she only wore them at home but I wanted to see them on her all the time, because boy was she a combination of hot and adorable with them on.

"I don't know. I'm not as creative as you think I am Jade," she replied with a shrug.

"Vega," I pouted. She leaned up and kissed me before pushing off the couch.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked me.

"No, no changing the subject. Give me a good idea. I know you have one. You're a teacher. Teachers always have creative ideas," I argued. She laughed and shook her head.

"Not true, but I'll help you anyway 'cause you're so lost," she teased, tapping me on the nose. I snapped at her finger but missed and she used the same finger to guide me by the chin to her lips. She grinned and then turned away to leave me standing there with a stupid grin too.

"Ok, ummm…oh! Why don't you do a web cast thing explaining what happened this year, starting from the night we met?" she suggested. I raised a brow at that.

"You'd want me to spread that on the internet?" I questioned her skeptically.

"Wait until after graduation. And change my name," she tacked on. I thought about it before nodding thoughtfully.

"Not bad," I accepted.

"Have Cat help you. Since you already told her everything she could help you organize it," she continued to suggest. I made a face at that and leaned on the counter, my eyes on her ass as she dug through the fridge.

"I can organize it just fine on my own," I denied.

"Jade, have you seen your backpack?" she asked, looking at me over her shoulder. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Cat does have a weirdly accurate memory when she isn't acting like a ditz," I admitted. Vega gave me a scolding look but I just shrugged it off.

"How does breakfast for dinner sound? I'm in the mood for French toast for some reason," she remarked. I smirked slyly and shut the fridge door then pushed her up against it.

"You know, you like French fries, French toast, and even picked the French horn in high school for reasons you haven't clearly told me. Is there some other French thing you might like?" I whispered playfully, leaning in close. She pulled me closer with a smile.

"Now that you bring it up, there is one more thing I like," she mumbled, her voice dropping in that way I liked.

"Let me guess," I requested.

"Go ahead," she replied, eyes on mine and a smirk of her own on her lips. Without saying another word I captured her lips in a heated kiss, my tongue slipping in moments later to find hers. I held her to me and her hands slid in my hair as they always tended to do. When we finally parted she laughed.

"Wow, how did you know?" she questioned.

"Oh, just an educated guess," I answered. Our noses touched and then I was kissing her again, all other thoughts put aside for now. I could really get used to this. It was just me and her. I didn't need anything else in the world, as cheesy as that sounded, but it was true. In time I would let everyone know what happened this year, but right now, the really amazing thing about all this is, it's nobody's god damn business.


End file.
